


Forever

by YvY91



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Desperation, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvY91/pseuds/YvY91
Summary: He should have stayed at home.Together with Connor.In their bed, where they could kiss, caress and love each other.Forever





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...
> 
> Scream at me in the comments. :'(

He should have stayed at home.

Together with Connor.

In their bed, where they could kiss, caress and love each other.

 °^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°

He would never have thought to fall in love, especially not with an Android.

An android that kicked his ass almost 2 years ago now.

He had deserved the beating he got.

But as is it turned out, working with a deviant was better than working with a machine, and after a while, Gavin got paired up with Connor more and more, and over time they fell in love with each other.

 °^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°

Said android was now standing next to him in the break room, and sent him a scowl from the side, when he filled his cup with coffee for the third time this morning.

"Gavin...you really should reduce your coffee intake, it's not healthy" Connor's warm brown eyes met his and Gavin raised one eyebrow. "To die healthy is shit, too." And just to annoy his boyfriend, he took an extra large sip.

They were just about to head back to their desks, when they heard screaming coming  from the precinct's front door.  Gavin put his cup down and rushed, together with Connor behind him, out of the break room.

"GAVIN!!!" Connor's anguished scream was almost as loud as the gunshot that came from the entrance, his whole body froze, and he felt Connor reaching for his shoulder, to pull them back to the room, they had just left.

What was going one ?

Was someone crazy enough to shoot in the middle of the precinct ? 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt hot burning pain in his chest.

He looked down and gasped, red started to bloom across his chest ...shit.

He was hit.

Connor's arms reached around him and lowered him gently to the floor.

He screamed and arched his back when Connor pushed his hands to the bleeding wound.

His body jerked and legs kicked out in agony.

For a few seconds his mind knew nothing, but pure excruciating pain.

With every beat of his heart, his nerves went aflame. 

He was so shocked, his mind couldn't form words.

"Ga......G........vin......Gavin.....GAVIN?!!!" Gavin looked up at Connor, who was trying to get his attention. He didn't want to look at Connor, because he already knew he was dying, and he could see it in Connor's eyes, too. The helplessness on Connor's face, the tears that dripped from the androids brown eyes, the sadness that turned his love's face into an ugly grimace.

His eyes started to tear up too, he didn't want to leave...not yet...please.

Please.

There were still so many things to say.

He wanted to have more days in which he could whisper words of love against Connor's lips.

And now, he could feel himself drowning, as hot blood filled his lungs and started to collect at the back of his throat, he choked on it, painful whines left his mouth with the realization that he couldn't breathe.

Desperation grow inside his chest with the knowledge, that the next few minutes were his last ones.

It was so unfair.

"Gavin....please...no...no...no...Gavin...listen...please listen...you will not die...I won't let you...please...please stay awake...I love you...please stay with me." Connor was crying, as he leaned his forehead against his own, and whispered 'I love you' and 'please stay' again and again.

There was nothing he wanted more in this world right now, than the ability to respond to Connor's words, but his blood filled mouth made it impossible, only a gagging sound could be heard when he tried. He hoped that Connor knew how much he really loves him, how much happier he was since they were together.

He listened to Connor's voice, filled to the brink with hopelessness, when he felt the pain in his chest subside, and his whole body being filled by a feeling of weightlessness.

He could no longer feel the cold hard ground beneath him, as he started to drift.

Connor's whispered words where the only thing he could hear and the last thing Gavin saw, were Connor's warm brown, tear filled eyes peering down at him, before everything went dark.

°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°

It was so unfair.

They should have stayed at home.

Where they could kiss, caress and love each other.

Forever...


End file.
